


Brings Out Your Eyes

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [20]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules likes using Lafayette as his model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brings Out Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 20\. "It brings out your eyes."

Lafayette was used to playing dress up for Hercules.

They didn't completely understand why he always used them, rather than John or Alexander, who were smaller and more... well, normal height. Lafayette was tall and bulky. But it was always Laf that Hercules would pull aside and ask to model for him.

Today, it was an actual full-on outfit. (Normally there was only one article of clothing. Sometimes only a necklace or a watch.)

Tight grey jeans, a black sweater, a pair of black dress shoes, a sparkling gold scarf.

_ “It’s-, we changed courses this week. Coordinating, or something.” _ Herc said as he placed the bag of clothes in Lafayette’s hands.

They weren't completely a fan of tight jeans. (Honestly, it seemed half of the time they were in pajama pants.) But regardless, they tried to step into them, pulling them up, and  attempting to shimmy them over their hips.

As Laf pulled the black sweater over their chest, they took a look at the design in the mirror. It was mostly black, but a few shiny gold stars littered the front. They smiled as they wrapped the scarf around their neck, feeling the fabric against their fingertips. They sat on the edge of the bathtub as they pulled the shoes onto their feet.

Lafayette took a moment to look at themself in the full length mirror that hung on the door. They looked good, actually. They pulled their hair up into a ponytail with their signature black scrunchy, before taking a deep breath and opening the bathroom door.

When Laf walked out, Hercules was waiting patiently on their couch, playing with the settings on his camera. He looked up as Lafayette came to a stop, clearing their throat lightly.

“So?” They asked, bringing a hand up to gently pull a curl loose from their ponytail.

Herc merely stared at them, mouth open slightly before he snapped it shut and stood up almost too quickly. He walked towards them, almost tripping over his own feet. He stopped just short, a smile flickering over his lips. “It looks good.” He answered, looking them over once more.

Lafayette smiled back, playing with the loose curl. “Are we going to do the pictures now, or-”

“Now, if you want?” He cut in, putting a hand on the back of his neck. Lafayette smiled.

“Now would be good.”

 

As Hercules snapped away, Laf posed however was needed. This had become routine with them, Laf modeling while Herc took the photos. They were used to it, and came to enjoy it. The smile Hercules got on his face every time was beautiful.

“I don’t need as many this time,” Hercules said as he checked the last picture he took, “it’s a smaller project…”

Despite it being a ‘smaller project,’ they’d been going about this for fifteen minutes, and Lafayette was currently perched up on the dining room table, sitting with their legs straight out and leaning back on the palms of their hands. It’s not like anyone ever really ate at the dinner table. If anything, it was either the kitchen island or the couch. The dining table was merely there for looks. And impromptu photoshoots.

“Only a few more, then?” Not like they really minded.

“Only a few more.” Hercules repeated, looking up at them with that dazzling smile that always made Laf’s heart flutter.

When the final picture was taken, Hercules set the camera down on the table, making his way over to Lafayette, who was now sitting with their legs dangling off the table. Herc stopped in front of them, one hand resting on their thigh.

“You look good in tight pants.” He murmured.

“You only like me for my ass.” Lafayette huffed, but it was chalked with sarcasm. Herc let out a little bubble of a laugh, and leaned in to press a kiss to Lafayette’s cheek. Laf grinned and turned their head to catch his lips, causing him to smile even more.

After a moment, he pulled back, sighing softly. He looked at the black sweater that clung to Laf’s frame. He pinched the fabric of the sleeve, feeling it between his fingers, before his eyes settled on the gold scarf, staying there a good moment before glancing up to Lafayette’s eyes. He let out another little sigh, a smile settling on his lips.

“That scarf looks good on you, y’know.” He chews on his lip, and Laf can feel themself flush a little. “It brings out your eyes.”

“Well,” Lafayette took Herc’s hand in theirs. “Of course it looks good on me. You picked it out.”

Hercules huffed out a laugh, leaning in to press another kiss to Lafayette’s mouth. “You’re adorable.”

“I am a menace.” They retorted.

“Of course you are.” Hercules nodded.

“I feel like you do not believe me.”

“Only kinda.”

“How rude,  _ mon cher. _ I’m hurt!” They grabbed their chest in mock pain. Hercules grinned, leaning in and bumping his nose against Laf’s.

“How may I redeem myself?”

Laf hesitated, seeming to think of a proper punishment. They closed their eyes for a long moment, sighing heavily before allowing them to open. “Ten kisses.” They sighed.

“I don’t know how I’ll survive.” Hercules leaned in, pressing a kiss to Lafayette’s lips.


End file.
